


The Dead Prophetess' Will : Part 1 Portent

by graphein



Series: The Dead Prophetess' Will [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphein/pseuds/graphein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The event in the Asgard after the happening in Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

Prologue

 

 

 Her face was hidden beneath her hood. Only under her mouth was barely shown which had traces of flesh being off and maggots passing. She obviously was in dead. But her ill mouth moved smoothly as the living.

 

 

_This is a warning rather than a sneer,_

_foreseeing the future of oneself rather than a mock,_

_and asking of you rather than an incitement._

_Thor,_

_Are you a man who could deceive yourself to keep your belief?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Thor opened his eyes and the dismal woman’s voice vanished from his head like smoke. But he wiped his face with his hand as he tried to erase any last vestige of her.

 Bad. How many times he heard that voice again and again, it always made him feel bad. He, Thor, frowned and saw a golden ceiling which was covered with thick shadow through splayed fingers.

 On looking outside which was still dark, he waked up much earlier than usual. Thor felt tired but as he couldn’t sleep anymore, he raised himself. Then under a slipped covers, a scar which was so big that a child’s fist could go in, appeared clearly on his left chest.

 Thor trod on cold marble floor in his bare feet, opened a door and went out into a terrace.  Chill air touched his upper body wearing nothing, but rather than he felt cold, he felt refreshing as his head filled with stifling hot air got cold.

 Thor who exhaled warm breath by his body heat looked down Asgard strolling in dreams.

‘What should I do now?’ Thor closed his eyes and thought.  Many things were changed. However, there was nothing he could do to restore it. The only way he could choose was marching forward.  
‘But-‘  He felt invisible wall blocked his mind.

  
‘Is it truly fine like this?’  
The blue eyes opened and above it cobalt blue sky threw misty starlight.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1 Vanaheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this story I reveal myself that my mother tongue is not English. So this writing could have lots of grammar mistakes and wrong chosen words. Please understand my error and I am always glad to have your feedback. (especially about grammar and vocabulary.)
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I might be editing my text at any time because of wrong grammar and vocabulary. But the story has already finished then you don’t have to worry about changing the plot.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

[1-1]

Vanaheim

 

 

_“In the beginning of the universe, there was nothing except the cold, called Niffleheim and the heat, Muspellheim. On the verge of two meeting, frost was melted and became a water drop. From it the life had begun.”_

 

“You know what? I am always sorry about this point.” said Fandral blithely. “If it still happened till today, all this water drops could become beautiful women smiling at me.” He absently looked up a cascade, streaming out from a cave which stood on the middle of cliff.

 Thor, Sif and Fandral were walking along the bottom of gorge in Vanaheim. The gorge was very deep that its vertical rock face seemed more than a hundred meters and the shapes of ice and fire were carved in relief on it. The cascade was exactly set on the place where two shapes met.

“Fandral, we are on patrol now. Please, would be serious little bit more? snapped Sif. “Or I will shove your head in the water till it really become your love.”

“Ha! Finally I see now why king Bör sealed off Muspellheim, Thor.” said Fandral, clapping Thor on the shoulder. “Were there more women like Sif, every man on this universe should need extra heads.”

 A roar of laughter echoed through the gorge and scattered up to the sky, cut off narrowly in the shape of cliff.

 Thor knew this place well. And the question that Fandral did wasn’t strange to him. He had been here several times before and heard the same question once, even though it had happened a long time ago.

 

§   §   §

 

“Why doesn’t it happen today?” Young Loki asked to his mother, Frigga, looking at her with glistening green eyes full of curiosity.

 As Vanaheim was their mother’s homeland, Thor and Loki had visited here occasionally.

“Because when water drops were formed too much and became giants, your grandfather, Bör, planted Yggdrasil and sealed Muspellheim under the roots of the tree.” said Frigga, seeing the opposite side of the cascade. On there, the shape of Yggdrasil was sculptured with the form of nine realms.

“There!” At than young Thor said, sprinkling water on Loki. “Thousands giants attack you.”

“Stop it!” said Loki irritably, wiping his face on his sleeve.

“Thor, would you tell me what Niffleheim has become today? You learned yesterday.” Frigga laughed and asked.

“Mother, don’t we come here for picnic? I don’t need to study by coming in here!” Thor grumbled.

“I can explain it!” said Loki briskly.

“Show off.” Thor murmured quietly.

“It was the land of fog once before but now it becomes a land for dishonored dead.” said Loki proudly.

“Yes, And Fenrir, the wolf of tearing the soul guards them.” Frigga added and pointed to a shape of giant wolf standing beside Niffleheim. Next to it a land surrounded by tree roots appeared.

“Muspellheim, covered with fire, Surtr lives in and rules over fire demon, called Muspell.” Frigga continued.

“And what is that thing?” Thor pointed at a small winged snake coiled up near the roots.

“That is the Nidhogg.” Frigga’s eyes grew abstracted. “gnawing and feeding on Yggdrasil’s roots.”

“Doesn’t it dangerous?” asked Loki anxiously.

“I think you don’t have to worry about that. Loki.” said Frigga, smiling. “Nidhogg is too small than Yggdrasil and there are three goddesses tending the tree.”

 Loki gazed up the relief with looking awed and interesting.

“Come, boys. I shall show you my second favorite place among my homeland.” Frigga said and beckoned to them. Thor and Loki made their way to the shade to follow her.

 

 --------------------------------- 

  

 Now the green eyes boy had grown up and he was standing at a hall, handcuffed. Except two guards standing at the back of Loki, there were only four members of royalty in there.

“Loki, you tried to seize Midgard and for your greed numerous innocent Midgardians were killed.” The hall resounded with Odin’s dry voice. “Your crime is grave but as I consider the intent of Frigga and Thor, I command you to spend the rest of your life in a dungeon.”

 After the words of Odin finished, guards marched Loki to leave without delay. All the time he moving his steps, Loki fixed his eyes on Thor with contemptuous glance. Finally when he passed by him, Thor could hear Loki’s hissing voice.

“You might think you are benevolent but I become more wretched because of your trifling sympathy.”

 Thor did not say anything. But he saw the green eyes swaying at the time it met Frigga’s. Before long a guard pushed his shoulder roughly signing to move and it took back his rage.

 

§   §   §

 

“Thor!” Thor, who gathered his sense, turned to the direction of Sif’s voice coming from. She and Fandral were ahead in the distance along the stream which fell from the cascade. Thor glanced up the relief Yggdrasil again and left.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2 The Coast

* * *

 

**Chapter 2**

[1-2]

The Coast

 

 

 

 The height of cliff, lined up on their flank, got lower; they could hear the sound of waves. Thor, who had expected to see beautiful white sandy beach covered with form that the breaking waves had left. But when they passed through the gorge, there was nowhere that he remembered.

 The bodies lied along the coast and blood stained white sand.

“Sif, send a messenger to Hogun and Volstagg.” said Thor. Sif jerked at once.

“Fandral! We search for survival.”

 Fandral nodded with a serious look as he had never laughed.

 The search was not hard for them. The coast spread evenly that there was nothing to interrupt their sight without some rocks rose up sporadically.

“It was not a battle. Obviously slaughter.” said Fandral, checking a dead soldier facing down on the ground. “See? All of these bodies are Asgard warriors.”

 As Fandral said, they couldn’t find a single corpse of enemy.

“How could it happen?” murmured Thor.

 Fandral said something but Thor could not hear that; a blood stained blade swung at his neck. Thor moved his arm instinctively and fended it off barely.

 There was a clang of metal sound. A man who tried to assassinate Thor started to brandish his sword violently when he recognized that his assailment got failed.

 Yet the man’s blade poorly aimed Thor, he could put him down without effort.

 The man did not hold an impulse that his blade hit by Mjolnir and missed the hilt. Thor raised Mjolnir up to strike the man’s head, looking into his face, Thor startled. However, it was not because of a long gash above a scar on his face which made him look more hideous.

 While Thor hesitated to move, the man whipped out an arrowhead hidden in his sleeve and wielded it at Thor’s neck.

“Hodur!” blurted Thor.

 The arrowhead stopped just before it thrust his neck and Fandral’s blade which was pointing at the man also stopped.

“Thor?” A hoarse voice said.

 The man, who called Hodur, was wearing a damaged armor that seemed not to protect him from a blade anymore and carrying an empty quiver on his shoulder which told he was an archer.

 The arrowhead slid off his hand. When it fell upon the ground, mistletoe grew up from its point.

“Your highness, Please forgive me” Hodur bowed to Thor hurriedly.

“Up.” Thor ordered. When Hodur stood up, he could see his face. His left eye socket was vacant and a cracked glass beads was only left in his right one,

“Your false eyes were broken. Can you see me?” asked Thor.

“Only your silhouette.” said Hodur still in hoarse voice.

“That’s why you didn’t recognize him.” said Fandral, sheathing his sword.

“What happened here?” asked Thor.

“As you see, we have lost.” said Hodur heavily. “After receiving the asking for reinforcement from Vanaheim Army, we arrived in the coast but no one was here. Clean. Just like nobody had been here before.”

“Then?” said Thor.

“Balder commanded us to search the shore. At that time we were raided.” continued Hodur.

“Raided? In here?” said Fandral, looking around.

 The shore was plane that had no place to hide a force. Hodur nodded quietly.

“And the enemy seemed to be-“ Hodur stopped and hesitate for a minute. He appeared very confusing. “-seemed to be Vanaheim’s soldiers.”

“What?” said Thor.

“That is impossible. Vanaheim is the staunchest ally of Asgard.” said Fandral, looking a bit furious.

“You mean Vanaheim betray us?” asked Thor impatiently.

“No, it doesn’t.” said Hodur urgently but his voice had no confidence.

“So then you mean Asgard Army was attacked by Vanaheim’s but Vanaheim did not betray us.” said Fandral. ”Do you think it make sense?”

“I only report on what I saw.” Hodur said briefly.

“Fandral!”

At that moment, Sif’s sharp voice was heard from behind Thor.

As they reach the source of sound, they could Sif leaning over a bleeding man. The man who was tall and had fair hair was groaning in a low.

“Balder!” shouted Fandral in astonished.

“Fandral, will you heave his upper body then I can bandage his chest?” said Sif, pressing his breast with her hands to stop the bleeding.

 Before Fandral walked up to them, Hodur strode and pull his sword on Balder.

“Hodur!” said Sif, looking embarrassed. “What are you doing?”

“Stand back, Sif.” Hodur said sharply. “Balder was dead. Who are you? Reveal yourself.”

“You are absolutely sane.” Fandral said angrily. “You’ve said the troop of Vanaheim attacked our army and now you say our force still being alive is dead?”

“I saw Balder was dying.”

“You saw? With that eyes?” scoffed Fandral, looking into Hodur’s blurred glass eye suspiciously.

“Yes.” said Hodur. His blade was still pointing at Balder’s chest.

 There was a moment silence between them.

“Hodur, were you in combat when you saw his death?” Thor heaved a shallow sigh and asked.

“Yes, I was” said Hodur unwillingly.

“Then you might be seeing a wrong person to die.” said Fandral briefly.

 Hodur opened his mouth again but nothing was spoken out.

“Fandral, give your arm to him.” said Thor, diverting his eyes from Hodur.

“We go back to the Asgard.” 


	4. Chapter 3 Valhalla

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

[1-3]

Valhalla

 

 

 

 In the healing room of Asgard, Two therapists were treating Balder. Thor stood at the entrance and watched them.

“I saw- I saw!” gasped Balder. He got a fit again. ”I saw I was dead. No, I am dead! I saw the Death!” He talked incoherently; he seemed absolutely out of his mind.

“Balder, please calm down!” A therapist was trying to soothe him. “It’s just a dream. Illusion. You are suffering from the after-effect of war.”

“ **IT IS NOT AN ILLUSION!** ” roared Balder, swaying his thick arms more violently.

The therapist got horror as a massive figure of man was going berserk. Then the other therapist standing behind her unfolded his hand tower Balder.

A blue glittering light like a dust of star wound around him and he fell out of his wits.

“Thank you.” said the woman therapist, taking Balder before he collapsed on a floor with a thud. And she carried his limp body and laid him on the bed.

Thor left the healing room quietly.

 

* * *

 

 Thor went to a presence chamber but Asgard king wasn’t there. Where he found All-father, Odin, was Valhalla. It was the golden palace as the other Agard architecture but for some reason, (maybe it because of a wall carved into the shape of warriors dying in the battlefield; only a woman stood imposingly and stretched out her hand for a bloody warrior lying on a pile of bodies.) gave a dismal atmosphere.

“You are here now.” said Thor, coming near Odin.

Odin was watching an empty lot in the middle of Valhalla.

“How are they?" asked Odin, without looking at him.

“Hodur is fine without his false eyes entirely broken.” said Thor. “But- I cannot sure about Balder.”

“You cannot sure?” Odin raised his eyebrows.

“Therapist said his body was repaired but he seemed to be not quite all there from an aftermath.”

At that moment, a goddess got closer to them. She looked just like the woman walking out from the carved was Valkyrie; she had solid and tall figure much bigger than ordinary man and her skin was tinged with blue like the dead.

“Einheri are ready to take the field.” she said in a harsh voice.

Odin nodded.

“There’s no speech.” said Odin. “Go.”

 Valkyrie bowed to Odin and Thor, and marched toward her gray horse. She reaching it, the empty lot filled with murky fog. And then, shimmering armed soldiers like a ghost appeared.

They exhaled rough and tense breath and their horse fumed stamping the ground as though they were about to storm out. The troop seemed to barely suppress their excitement for fighting.

 Valkyrie slightly pulled a bridle then, her horse reared and neighed. Einheri, the ghost soldiers, started to move and glided out the palace, leaving silence roars.

“Where you send them to go?” asked Thor, watching their majestic figure. He had seen their march several times before but each time, he felt awed and got a thrill.

“Niffleheim.” answered Odin briefly, looking them.

 When the last soldier passed through the gate of Valhalla, Odin opened his lips once more.

“Thor, I think we have to visit somewhere tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 At that night Hodur called at the presence chamber to have access to the king. But the hall was empty. Hodur’s new glass eyes, gleaming in the dark, rolled at the silence hall. After a moment, he stepped outside as though something came across his mind.

 

“King is not in the Asgard tonight.” said Heimdal as Hodur came into the Bifrost.

“Vahalla is empty. Einheri attend him?” asked Hodur.

“No. They go formally to the front few hours before he left.” answered Heimdall.

Hodur stopped his steps near Heimdall and gazed out the Bifrost. Numerous stars were shining brightly but their light was not enough to dispel the deadly dark universe.

“Always be beautiful.” said Hodur. “I had been eager to be Bifrost keeper in my young days, though that dream was blown up for I’ve lost my eyes.”

The scar cross his face stood out against the light from the Bifrost.

“But I still wish to have eyes like you.” Hodur smiled bitterly.  “Seeing every realm and every happening.”

“Things are not always as they seen.” said Heimdall in a low. “Sometimes it’s much less reliable.”

“Are they?” said Hodur with both of agreement and asking back.

There was a moment silence, then-

“As I know, All-fatther has formed Einheri to cope with Muspell. And Valkyrie selects the bravest man among the warriors who fell in battle.” said Hodur. “If Balder was killed in fighting, Valkyrie could not miss him.”

“You still think Balder was killed.” said Heimdall.

Hodur’s eyes stirred restlessly but he still avoided to Heimdall’s gaze. The sound of whiz from Bifrost was heard.

“I killed him.” blurted Hodur. “I could barely see because my artical eyes were broken by raid. As I was struggling in the middle of the front, Balder got closer to me to help. But I thought he was a foe, so I shot an arrow at his chest.”

Heimdall did not say anything.

“After I recognized it was Balder, I was afraid- afraid myself who could not know our forces from foes. So I ran away. Dishonorable behavior as the Agard warrior.”

Hodur’s lips closed tightly as though it will never opened again.

“Truly,” uttered Heimdall. “It wasn’t the first time the things you met with at Vanaheim coast. And Valkyrie has not brought any warriors to Vahalla from last two weeks.”

Hodur turned, staring at him.

“It’s exactly the same time this peculiar happening has begun.” said Heimdall.

 

* * *

 

 Balder opened his eyes fitfully and rose. He looked around but his eyes were blank and had no focus. He put on his mail and went out the healing room.

 Where he stopped was a dungeon. It was a hive shape building and inside the each six-side space, cubic crystal confinement films stayed afloat in midair. Prisoners were jailed into it.

 Balder came into a hexagonal cell. Then a golden light formed into a bridge along his every step.

 A prisoner who had black hair and green eyes was watching him very interestingly.

“Well, well, well. How unexpected a visitor.” Loki smirked. His voice was unabashed as he always did. “I’ve never though you would come to me, Balder.”

“You look very comfortable, failure.” said a nasty foul thick voice that could never be imagined from human voice unless Balder’s lips worked.

 Loki’s face suddenly turned stern and pale.

 As Balder held his hand to the crystal film, it began to crack. Loki stood paralyzed, staring at him with unblinking eyes.

 The film was broken with shrieking sound. Balder slowly approached him, twisting his lips evilly. The nasty voice was heard again.

“You must remember my words that there will be no realm, no barren moon, and no crevice where I cannot find you.”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 4 The Dead Prophetess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added one scene to chapter 3 The Coast. It is not very important part but just I let you know.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapter 4**

[1-4]

The Dead Prophetess

 

 

 Thor was walking in the bushed forest that even had no path. As he went into deeply  the air was getting thicker and nauseous smell stung his nose.

“Where are we going?” asked Thor, frowning by stink.

“You ask me exactly the same question at the same place.” said Odin. “Hold your step.”

 Right after Odin said, Thor’s left foot fell into the swarm. The area was replaced from woods to damp ground.

 Thor drew his leg out of it and shook the mud off his foot.

“Are we going to meet _her_?” asked Thor, grumbling. ”The dead prophetess?”

“Yes.” said Odin briefly and he began to walk again. His dress and boots were clean as when he entered the marsh.

“What is the use of talking with her?” said Thor after Odin. “You cannot change your future what she said about and even her words are so obscure that you understand that less than a half.”

“Yes. I cannot change my fate.” said Odin. ”But it could be a hint for next behavior after the things happened.”

 

 Few minutes later, odd and heavily crooked tree appeared. Odin and Thor stopped their feet a few steps away from it. The tree seemed so horrible and plagued that even a touch to it could make him get ill.

 Near the base of tree trunk, a half rotten corpse wearing a tattered cloak was sitting roughly. (or abandoned.)

“Vala, Dead prophetess. If you remember your pledge to me, answer the call.” said Odin in a low.

  Then the corpse began to move.

“Who wake me up running through this harsh way? I am already dead long ago.” An eerie voice ran out from the corpse’s lips.

“Vala, I need some advice from you.”

“Ah- Odin, The King of Asgard.” Vala’s voice had both of tinge of offence and respect.

When she moved, the hood waved and her face grubbed by maggots repeated to appear and hide beneath it.

“Sadly my answer doesn’t do any help. Rather- I think it would be of help to him,-“ Vala pointed at Thor with her lean finger which was dangled about to fall off. “-but his question is looking for another thing.”

 Odin gazed her without a word.

“Alright.” Her lips twisted slightly. “For I did not respond your demand, I shall tell both of it.”

 Vala walked up to Thor. Against his expect, she had strong mint scent on her breath.

 Vala gestured to give him something. A chill icy crystal dropped into his hand. Soon, it melted away any minute with temperature.

“Make it freeze again.” said Vala.

“What?” said Thor. “How can I do that thing? I’m not a magician.”

“Moaned. Too moaned.” Vala sighed. “You are avaricious more than Odin.”

 Vala snatched Thor’s wrist with her dry hand.

”How dare you long to get back what you’ve lost without any cost? Even it is beyond your power?”

 Thor felt the cold like his vein filled with frost and pain. His hand and arm turned white as though he got chilblain. The melted crystal had been frozen and gleaming in his hand.

 Thor jerked his arm loose in startled. He looked down his arm but it was without any defect as before; flash, pale pink and warm.

 Thor started at her. Vala was walking back to the awful tree.

“I answered your query than let me tell you the send words.”

She inhaled deeply even she did not have any lungs to fill with and spat out harsh voice.

 

_“This is a warning rather than a sneer, foreseeing the future of oneself rather than a mock, and asking of you rather than an incitement. Thor, are you a man who could deceive yourself to keep your belief?”_

 There was a moment silence.

“I do not do such that dishonorable.” Thor blurted out. His voice was quiet but firm.

 Vala gazed him with a half of lament and a half of sneer.

“In my opinion, the thing you are seeking for is not any different than what you think dishonorable.” said Vala.

“What you mea-“

“Though I am forced to answer, now I want to be silent.”

 Vala collapsed without waiting for Thor finished his words. Her body, leaning the tree, did not move as when they first saw her.

 Thor gaped at her and turned to Odin. But he withdrew himself neatly as though he didn’t have any point to stay longer.

 

* * *

 

 Thor thought about Vala’s prophesy all the way coming back to the Asgard. But only her uncanny voice clouded his mind. Besides, he couldn’t keep that thought when he arrived. Thor heard the news, which was Balder had disappeared and Loki had escaped.

 

“Why?” Thor roared. “Why don’t you allow me to find them?”

 Thor’s angry voice bounced the column of the hall and reverberated. Odin was sitting on his throne and looking down his restless son.

“Because I’m dogmatic and emotional?” said Thor impatiently.

“You’ve got more self-examination.” said Odin with a bit of satisfaction.

“That’s why you sent Balder to Vanaheim instead of me. But now he cannot perform your require!” said Thor still angrily.

“Yet I’ve not permitted you to chase them. Why do you think I didn’t do that?”

 Thor stared at Odin. He hated this kind of way to teach; making himself to find the root. It always had got him exhausted.

“Because I opposed Loki’s death sentence?” said Thor reluctantly. “Do you surely think I intend to let him go?”

“Elders do.” said Odin.

“Loki is my brother. It is natural that I go out to him. How can I set the rest of my heart at the average of people’s?”

“At least- said Odin “-you have to pretend to be. That’s why I’m called _their king_.”

 Odin suddenly looked very old and weary. The thought occurred to Thor that indifferent face of Odin had showed at the trial of Loki might not be his real heart.

 At that time urgent footsteps came into the hall.

“My king, I have a report.” said a soldier.

“Speak.” said Odin.

“The contact from Valkyrie’s troop is suspended. Even Heimdall miss their trace.”

All at once Odin rose to his feet.

“Get ready to leave. I go to Niffleheim myself.” said Odin and round on Thor.

“Thor, Go to Jotunheim and find Loki and Balder.”

“How could you know where they are?“

“They vanished without notice of Heimdall. Where do you think they would go?”

Thor reminded that Loki had taken three Frost Giants into the Asgard vault at the day of Thor’s coronation. For that happening, his coronation had to delay without promise.

The soldier was gone already and Thor turned on his heels to leave. As he was about to move out of the hall, Odin’s voice was heard again.

“And Thor, I hope that I miss my guess- “ Odin paused. “Search first for the inner border.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 5 Marching Corpses

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 5**

 [1-5]

Marching corpses

 

 

“How could he escape from the dungeon?” said Volstagg, saddling up a horse. “Was it another magic or trick?”

“No, it is impossible. Confinement film is made for preventing all kind of physical and magical violence.” said Sif, looking at him over her horse back.

“Well, the things I really wonder is why he led Balder away?” said Fandral. “Were the soldiers who had vanished from Vanaheim gone like him?”

“What do you mean, Fandral?” asked Thor, walking into the stables.

 Fandral looked at him in embraced.

“Well, some people think Loki has schemed all this things.” answered Sif on his behalf.

“All?” Thor’s eyebrow rose.

“You know, recently. There are some strange happening all over the nine realms.”

“It is absolutely ridiculous rumor.” snorted Thor. “Loki was in prison when it happened.”

“But Thor, he has escaped! Even he took Balder away!” said Sif.

“What makes you think Loki took him in hostage?” said Thor.

“Or do you really think Balder helped Loki to escape and followed him of his own free will?” Sif returned.

Thor stumbled a moment.

“I will prove it.” said Thor.

“Thor, it is just your wish to believe.” said Sif. “You know how he was in the Midgard. You have to think more reasonable”

 Thor scowled at her. He desired to retort her words but he could say nothing. She was right. As matters stand, it was logical to think like her. But Thor did not want to admit it and only thing he could do was clenching his fist.

 Thanks to appearance of Hodur, awkward atmosphere was interrupted. He was armed and held his bow.

“I heard you are going to find Balder.” said Hodur in hoarse.

“Can you be alright?” asked Thor.

“I am partly responsible for he comes to be like that. I did not support my high officer properly at Vanaheim. I do not want to follow the same mistake.”

 “Mount your horse.” said Thor briefly and nodded.

 

* * *

 

 Odin’s crack unite was walking in heavy layer of fog. There was no wind and no sound without deadly silence drenching the whole field of Nifflehim. Gloomy and dense air appeared to forget how to move; only thing they did was devoured uninvited visitors footsteps.

 Odin bent down and roughly swept frost away on the ground by his hand without holding his golden spear, Gungnir. He gazed it a while and abruptly lift his head, looking around. There was some sound was heard.

 As he moved a few steps forward, Odin could see someone sitting on the ground a short way away from him.

 It was Valkyrie, leaning on her nicked blade and she was muttering uncertain words like being abstracted.

 Around the point of her sword, huge black shape had fallen, cut its neck. It looked like an awfully ugly black feathers of cock.

“Valkyrie?” Odin called her cautiously.

 Valkyrie’s sunken eyes turned to him and she opened her mouth. The voice coming from her lips was very deep and low as though her whole body made a sound

“I- I can hear-“ She seemed very hard to continue her words. “I can hear her singing, and can feel her hands-”

She inhaled toughly and spat her last words.

“- then I shall dance for her pleasure.”

 As her voice faded away into the air, the ice grew up and covered her over. When Odin reached out his hand for her, the ice broke up into thousands of pieces.

 Odin looked down Valkyrie quietly who turned the pieces of ice.

“ Sir?”

 A soldier appeared out from the fog.

“We can’t find anyone here.”

“I think I am.” said Odin without looking at him.

“But-“

“Aren’t they under your feet?” said Odin.

 When he slammed the butt of his spear down against the ground, the fog and frost blew off in a circle around him.

 The dark blue ting of ice emerged from under their feet. Beneath it, gleaming things like fluid were drifting limply. The solider narrowed his eyes to look carefully. He could see pale and blurred eyes, that Einheri.

 

* * *

 

 Brilliant light mixed with several colors poured from Jotunheim’s night sky and six people walked out of it.

“So what?” said Fandral chatting his teeth by cold. “Should we hunt through this entire realm?”

“We start off inner border.” said Thor.

“What? Inner border?” repeated Vostagg.

“Thor, There’s nothing! Even Frost Giants have not approached there because of Jormungand” said Fandral.

“No, it has one use.” said Hogun.

“A cemetery.” answered Hodur.

 

“It’s getting worse.” grumbled Volstga, squinting by snowstorm. They were plowing through blizzard.

“Even I can’t see beyond my nose, how can I notice where is the gate of Jormungand and avoid it?”

“It doesn’t matter whether it is fair or not. The mouth of Jormungand is invisible anyhow.” said Sif.

“Rather it would be better for us.” said Hogun.

“Better?” repeated Volstagg.

“Jormungand is entirely different space from here. It must have distorted gap and might be observed much easily for snow.” said Hogun.

“I have no idea why such that thing is being.” Volsgagg still growled.

“If it had not encircled Midgard, Frost Giants have invaded there long ago?” said Fandral. ”And then, Thor couldn’t be banished to Midgard.”

 Sif nudged Fandral and nodded her chin toward Thor. Then he closed his mouth.

 As there were painful silence, Volstagg uttered to light up the mood.

“You know that? When I was young I thought Jormungand was real snake because of its other name, Midgard serpent.” said Volstagg briskly. “I hardly believed that it was just a snake shaped space.”

“Ah! Yes, you were. You said to me that you will knock down Jormungand with a blow when you grow up.” said Sif, pretending to be interesting his conversation.

“But no one have escaped from it.” said Hodur in dismal voice.

 Sif gave savage gaze to him. He spoiled the atmosphere again that Volstagg had managed to brighten up. But Hodur seemed not to notice she staring at him.

“No, there are two men who survived.” said Hogun.

“Ah! Yes, yes! The Twin warriors!” said Fandral. “But Hogun. It happened two thousand years ago and they were mad.”

“From what I heard one of them killed himself and the other one wrote a book about admiring the vision what he had seen at there when people did not listen to his words.” said Volstagg.

 Leaving their heated debate, Hodur came near Thor who led them.

“You don’t think Loki escaped from dungeon by his own power, do you?” asked Hodur quietly.

“No.” said Thor firmly. “And you?”

 Hodur hesitated for a moment.

“No, I don’t.”

 

 As a scabbled rock which looked like a warning sign emerged into their view, they stopped.

“We split from here.” said Thor. “You know how to contact? Be careful.”

“Certainly I will.” said Fandral gently and walked toward the east with Volstagg.

Hogun and Sif nodded and moved their steps to the west. Thor and Hodur head to north, deeper of the border.

 

* * *

 

 Loki was standing in snowstorm and giving a side-glance at a place which snow flurries whirled in weird shape and disappeared into. He turned to Balder who stood the edge of cliff, looking down the desolate snowfield. He nicked his hand, drew blood and scattered it around him.

 Snow, absorbed the blood, began to make a lump as though it was the alive. A dreadful large crimson cock appeared under snowflakes. The cock walked by Balder, dripping with blood, and swelled its chest as it was about to crow.

 The cock craned its neck and opened its beak widely. But there was no sound he could hear.

 Suddenly Snowfield cracked and rumbled. From its crevice, Frost Giants corpses crept out. And they moved onward Utgard, the heart of Jotunheim.

“Your behavior is against her essence.” said Loki, coming near him. “Does she be pleased it?”

“It’s only a blip in eternal silence for her.” said Balder in hoarse. “You become quite forward. But be still nervous and doubtful yourself. So could you push me into Jormungand?”

 Loki pursed his lips but did say nothing.

“It is worthless.” said Balder, smiling like jeer. “You know this is only an empty shell. You never can escape from me.”

“At least I would not die here!”

 As he was about to rush upon Balder, an arrow flew into Loki’s head. He dodged it with swift action. The arrow lodged in the ground, trembling.

 Hodur cut at Loki without giving a break. Loki fended off his sword and threw snow in his face.

 Hodur came to a sudden halt for snow blinding his sight but he stretched his hand toward the direction that hurled dagger coming from.

 He thrust an arrowhead at Loki’s chest.

 Loki gasped. His pale face glowed with dim flash and turned Balder.

“No!” cried Hodur.

 A mistletoe grew from the barb of the arrow and winded him up quickly. Balder’s body dried as he was drained of all the water in his body. Finally, it did not bear the force of the mistletoe and tumbled down like a dust.

 Hodur watched it in confused and then he felt a sharp blade of dagger stabbed his back.

“Blind Hodur. You would have better not see as your nickname.” said Loki cynically.

 Hodur twisted quickly and saved himself from serious injury. He flourished his knife to increase the distance from him, picked up his bow and pulled a string to the sky.

“No!” Loki shouted. But he was too long to stop him. The red flare colored Jotunheaim’s bleak sky.

 The corpses, below the hill, wheeled around to the direction of the light. They dragged their frozen body and began to stagger toward them.

“You Idiot!” Loki bellowed. “Your foolish behavior make both of us die!”

“No, it is only you.” said Hodur coolly.

 

 The clang of metal sound cleaved cold wind. Hodur brandished his knife more angrily and drove Loki to the edge of cliff. But Loki did not pay much attention to him. He kept glancing back. The troop of Frost Giants corpses almost arrived on the head of hill.

 The moment corpses pounced upon them, the lightning stork.

“Loki!” Thor roared, dashing toward them.

 Corpses, who got a shock, paused for an instant; however, it started to move again as though nothing had happened to them.

 A wave of Frost Giants corpses poured in and Thor, Loki and Hodur were busy to ward off their huge dead limbs which were spring out at them.

 Immense cracking sound reached their ears from deep underground. The ground grew to crumble away. Frost Giants fell into the crevice but still clung to Loki tightly and dragged him down.

 Thor had no time to think, reached out and took hold of his hand. When Thor became defenseless, Frost Giants turned on him in flocks. The glacier where they had feet on couldn’t bear their weight and craved in.

 Thor, Loki and a number of corpses vanished into snowstorm.

 


	7. Chapter 6 Jormungand

* * *

**Chapter 6**

[1-6]

Jormungand

 

 

 Thor opened his eyes, smelling a scent of grass. A breeze gently ruffled his golden hair and a thrust was singing. He pushed himself up from the ground and looked around. He recognized the place at once; of course he should; He had been here thousands of times.

 It was early summer day and he stood in Vigrid plains.

 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

 

 Thor heard familiar two voices from behind him. Two boys, one had golden hair and complexion tanned by the sun, holding a wooden sword and the other had black hair and pale white face, gripping a thick book which looked like the golden hair boy certainly hated.

 

“Father forbids anyone to access ordnance research agency except workers.” said young Loki.

“Oh, come one, Loki. We are just looking around without anyone knowing.” said young Thor.

“Going to dump all troubles on me again?” snapped Loki.

“That was an accident. Believe me.” said Thor. “And stop being coy! Actually you are much better at trick than me. Or do you want me to tell that it was you who put a snake into father’s wine-barrel?”

“Thor! We have dealt that you pretended you did that and instead I did your homework.” said Loki furiously.

“Of course, we did, because I’d never thought father would punish me so heavily. And you lied to me!” turned Thor. ”You said you didn’t do such that serious mischief. I had to clean up three hundreds of mead barrels alone!” said Thor, sputtering.

Loki gazed at him without a word.

“So what? Will you come with me or will I go alone?” asked Thor.

 

 Surrounding changed and they were somewhere in Asgard palace. Torches hung on a golden wall were casting warm light.

 

“Look at that!” young Thor pointed giant axe leaned on the wall. Next to it incomplete weapons lay down on the floor carelessly.

“Thor! Be quiet!” said young Loki.

 But Loki couldn’t keep watching him. Magic instrument captivated his mind completely. Iron which was sprouted, powder bursting with red light and maroon liquid that Loki couldn’t suppose where it was used for.

 One clinical test distracted Loki. He saw a wounded solider standing in a glass room. A researcher gave him a golden stone and left the room. When the soldier clasped it, golden dusty light cover his body and healed him wound in an instant. Loki gapes at that sight.

“Loki.” Thor’s hiss voice called Loki.

“What?” Loki answered halfheartedly, his gaze still fixing at the soldier.

“Loki.” Thor called him again.

“Why!” Loki looked around irritatingly.

 Thor was struggling with silver chain twining his arms like a bine. But the more he wriggled the more it tied him around.

“Help!” said Thor urgently.

 Loki gripped the chain and tried to pull it out. Then the chain began to catch his arm too. Loki took off his hands with startle.

“I can’t!” said Loki.

Now the chain almost wrapped Thor entirely and choked him. Loki heaved the axe leaning on the wall and hacked down.

 “No, no, no no!” Thor saw the axe flashed reflecting the torch and screamed.

CLANG

 The chain broke to fragments and scattered.

“Who is that?” A sharp voice yelled. Tramping footsteps were getting nearer. Loki and Thor looked at each other.

“Run!” Thor shouted.

 

“I would not do so sentimentalize if I were you.” said a sneering voice to Thor. He wheeled around with startle. There was Loki(grown up) standing slantly.

“You must think it’s awful, when you know it is a hallucination by poisonous gas of Jormungand.” said Loki.

“Hallucination?“ asked Thor but Loki was not listening. He already strode ahead and grew his way far away from Thor. Thor followed after him without a thought as he did when he was a boy. Of course the way Loki heads wasn’t always right but usually it was, then Thor would follow him when he has no idea what to do.

 The Asgard palace vanished and they were walking in the coniferous forest. The snow was piled up till Thor’s ankle and crunched beneath him with every step.

 Innumerable stars was pouring their starlight on snow-capped mountains and above his head an aurora, glowing with turquoise, hung down in the night sky like silk.

 It was beautiful scene that anyone would stand still and watch raptly. But Loki did not care a fig for it. He roved as he was searching for something.

 

“I’m freezing to death.” said grumbling young Thor’s voice to Loki’s left.

“Well, I think I’m fine.” said young Loki, having his nose in a map.

“How much father is it?”

“Almost there.”

“You said so ten minutes ago! Tell me. We are lost, aren’t we?”

“We- we should have arrived by this time.” said young Loki puzzlingly. He was flipping the map in vain as though if he did that so, their destination might appear. Young Thor tapped against his arm and pointed their front; a group of Asgard warriors were coming near them. A broad smile spread over their face.

 

SPLAT.

 A snowball hit Loki’s head. Loki looked around.

“You are real!” said Thor still doubtfully.

“Of course I’m real!” said Loki testily, cleaning the snow off his hair.

“But how?” asked Thor. “How can I speak with you? And how can you see my vision? As you said if it is my own hallucination by poison, you can’t be real.”

 Loki gathered his brows as though he was considering whether he should answer or not. At last he opened his lips.

“Magic is eventually made of convenience and efficiency. It’s my guess…that if someone had common memories with other, the poison shows the same illusion not to waste its power.”

“You mean because we are brother.”

“We _were_.” snapped Loki, putting his words right.

“Loki, this is not just an illusion. This is my memory.” said Thor. “About the happiest moment! Do you think I couldn’t know your mind even it spread out all around us? You miss these days. Why are you trying to deny yourself?”

Loki’s face suddenly turned stern.

“No! This is the most ridiculous and disgusting memory in my life that should not have to be done.” Loki yelled furiously. “All of these things are useless!”

 Abruptly Thor’s figure became thin, vanishing into the air.

 Surrounding changed again; now Loki could see trees thick with green leaves. The water was lapping around his feet.

 Before he cloud recognized he stood on the surface of a lack in the middle, he submerged into the water as though the bottom sudden fell out.

 Keeping far off from surface, sunlight filtering in through, Loki sank like lead. The water crammed his lung and there was nothing he could see. Only senseless darkness.

 A murmuring noise was coming from the deep water and it became louder and louder.

_“-giant….. Frost Giant…..”_

_“…I will hunt the monsters down and…”_

_“…Always be honest yourself…”_

_“..True warrior has his own belief and brave….”_

 Abruptly a nasty voice gnawed through numerous voices like a poison.

_“You know…… you never can escape from me.”_

 The horrible voice resonated in his head and thumped as thought it was crushing his inner bone. But there’s nothing he could do. He was only staring the darkness in lethargic and helpless.

 Loki felt someone seized his arm.

“Loki! Loki!”

 The darkness removed in a flash. Loki backed to the Taiga.

 Thor was shaking him by the shoulder and looking at him with worried expression. Loki was white as he was badly sick.

“Are you alright?” asked Thor anxiously.

“It starts.” Loki croaked.

“Start what?”

“The memory. It starts to split.” said Loki in confuse. “We have to find the mouth before it.”

“There is no mouth, Loki. Jormungard is a ring shaped space. Like snake swallowing its tail.” said Thor.

“THEN TAKE OUT DAME TAIL FROM ITS MOUTH!” Loki bellowed. He seemed to so panic.

 Thor gazed him without a word to give him a breath.

“Explain.” said Thor sedately. “Explain to me that I can understand. Then I can help you.”

 Loki closed his eyes with slight force and opened. When he mouthed his voice was much calm.

“Jormungand poisons people by its noxious air and shows an illusion based on their own memory. At the first time when it is in low people saw their happiest moments but gas becomes denser and more they get poisoned they see their worst moments. Longing to go back and be mad.”

“So from the fork of our memories getting different we are going to see separate vision.” said Thor.

 Loki nodded.

“To have an escape form this space, at least it needs two people who can work at the same time. But when we begin to see different illusions we can’t. That is why only twin warrior could survive from here.”

“We will.” said Thor.

 Loki didn’t answer.

“So what should I do?” asked Thor.

 Loki gazed into the distance, lost in thought. Bluish green aurora was reflecting upon his green eyes and shinning.

“Find a lake. The mouth might be down there.”

 

* * *

 

“Does it work?” asked Thor suspiciously. He was holding long translucent rope and a huge bull’s head, which was about one meter was tied in its end.

“I hope so.” said Loki. “Or you should dive even you don’t know how deep it is.”

“Alright.” said Thor reluctantly and advanced a ferry toward the center of the lack. The boat rippled the quiet surface of the lack.

 As the boat stopped, Thor threw the bull’s head like dropping an anchor. The blood dropping from it spread out into the water. The rope kept to be unreal. Five minutes later the rope left off. Now, he was waiting.

 On the lack side, Loki was going through every bush. When he found the place where grass lay down he stopped.

 Under the water, the bull’s hand fell upon a giant black rock. The rock shook slightly and sharp yellow eyes opened with a jolt.

 The surface rolled and became to surge. Thor clenched the half of Mjolnir and seized the rope tightly with the other hand.

 Suddenly a tremendous serpent appeared from the underwater, stretched its mouth and pounced at Thor. Thor lifted his arm and stroke downward with all his might.

 All the lack and land rumpled when the serpent which was hammered right on its head; thought it didn’t have any scratch on it.

 The serpent sprang up more violently and set upon Thor, blowing off poison gas.

 When the serpent came to the surface, an old woodblock rose too. On it numerous symbols and characters were carved and it made nine different sizes of snakes. All those snakes were shaped like swallowing its tails.

“Oh shoot. Simple?” Loki swore under his breath.

 He glanced at Thor and turned the innermost ring and it rattled, moving smoothly.

 Thor was striving against enormous serpent’s head. He was bleeding at his hand which side holding the rope. However he bound the rope around his hand more tightly not to slip it off.   The serpent struggled fiercely and kept trying to turn its head to the direction where Loki stood.

 The noxious air got heavy and it stuffed their throat and lungs. Loki was wheeling nine rings like solving extraordinarily complex cube.

“…Three times right handed…. fifth fangs inward….” Loki murmured, trying to concentrate.

 His view suddenly became blurred and whispering began to echo in his head again. His figure slipped and he pushed leaf shape symbol of fifth ring to the heart. With a loud creaking noise, fifth snake opened its mouth and the ring severed.

“Loki!” Thor shouted.

 He saw the surface boiling; a tail thickness of log suddenly rose up through the water and fell upon Loki. At the same time he saw yellow teeth as tall as human being darting at him.

 If you called it a noble spirit of sacrifice or something, it might be little bit exaggerated and embarrassed thing. Thor was a man who acts before he think and the reason he flung Mjolnir toward Loki was because he found his danger ahead of his own.

 Loki looked up. But he had no time to dodge it. Instead he saw a ponderous hammer, flying swiftly, hit the tail and changed the course of it.

 Loki felt a sensation of nothingness in his heart. Beyond the mashed tail, he saw a long fang pierced Thor’s chest.

 Thor didn’t pull out of the fang rather he clenched it and fixed it down to restrain the serpent’s head.

“Hurry!” Thor bellowed through the crevice between teeth.

 Loki looked down and whirled the rings several times to right and left. With a snap of sound the rest of eight snakes on the woodblock uncoiled.

 A bright light surrounded the edged of lack and soared into the sky like column then, it swallowed everything around it.

 

* * *

 

 Loki was standing in snowstorm again. Forlorn and silent snowfield spread out before him. He heard a thud of sound behind him.

 Loki dashed to Thor; his face was wan, pupils dilated with unfocused eyes. And his breath was faint like a phantom.

 Loki felt his heart was thudding madly with fear. His eyes turned crimson red and his skin blued.

 Thor’s body grew to be frozen up.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 7  Golden Wheat Field on Fire

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 7**

[1-7]

Golden Wheat Field on Fire

 

 

 

 

BANG!

A loud explosion sound came from an arcade of Asgard palace. Odin and some soldiers got into the arcade hurriedly. But what they could find was only a smudge on the wall and there was no damage.

As the dust sank down, they discovered white gleaming thing lying on the floor; Thor who was frozen white. Odin approached him quickly and checked his pulse.

“Get him to the healing room.” Odin said to soldiers urgently.

 

Behind a column, there was one man stood, listening in their conversation. Loki looked down his hands. Frozen Thor’s blood was glittering in it. He clenched his fist to suppress his hands’ quivering, however, it could rarely calm down.

 

“We had intruder, sir. Going to tighten security.” said a soldier’s voice.

“Before that check the west gate first.” said Odin’s voice.

One soldier’s steps followed the bustling pace of several men and died.

Silence fell over the arcade.

“Loki.” Odin’s low voice echoed in the ceiling.

Loki’s heart began to throb wildly again. He did not dare think to reveal where he was; Loki stood still, holding his breath.

“I know you still doesn’t wasn’t to talk with me. I just want to… apologize to you.” said Odin. “I’m sorry that I had lied to you for that years… and I’m sorry that you hurt because of it.”

Loki who closed his lips didn’t answer. He only heard Odin’s labored breathing.

“Please know this one thing.-“ Odin continued. “I am always waiting.”

Odin’s footsteps grew farther and fade.

Now that Loki merely could spew gasping breath.

 

* * *

 

Odin came into the Bifrost and asked to Heimdall without any delays.

“How are they?”

“Utgard is occupied and their movement stopped.” said Heimdall immediately.

Odin nodded.

“Do you think Asgard will be the next?” asked Heimdall.

Odin was looking at the frail starlight. In his eye numerous worries and wisdom was stirred.

“There is no a next. It has already begun.” said Odin,

 

* * *

 

Loki came back to Jotunheim. Snowstorm calmed down and wind casually blew.

He halted at a slope. The haft of Mjolnir poked up through the snow. Loki saw that with complicate look.

 

* * *

 

Odin who was back to this presence chamber stopped his heels. Something distracted his eyes; Mjolnir was placed under a pillar.

Faint and closed smile appeared on his face.

 

* * *

 

It needed two days Thor got awake. All the therapists in the palace had struggled to revive him.

“Can you grip it more tightly?” asked a therapist.

Therapist was examining Thor’s physical condition.

“Can you feel any pain?”

“No.” said Thor. His left chest skin was still light black.

“Okay. You can release it, sir.” said the therapist. “Paralysis still remains but everything is fine. But please retrain from severe activity for a while.”

When the therapist left, Frigga, who was watching him, closed.

“Are you really alright?”

“Yes, mother. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.” said Thor.

Frigga forced to smile. Her lips opened but closed again as though she was not sure whether to ask or not.

“How is he?” Frigga’s voice was shaking. As much as she troubled over Thor’s safe, she worried about Loki.

“He…. was find.” said Thor truthfully. He had no idea what happened after he saw bright light covered over the lake.

Frigga nodded.

“Your father summons you.”

 

Thor came in the king’s library. The candle flickered in the wind and casted an orange glow over the old map.

“How is your condition?” asked Odin.

He was standing on the balcony and looked down over the Asgard. On that place he could see his kingdom at a glance.

“Fine now.” said Thor without much thought; He thought it was a formal asking.

“How much?” said Odin.

Thor blinked and thought what answer he wants.

“I think I can go into the battle within days.”

“…Yes…” sighed Odin.

“We are going to have a war?” asked Thor with a bit of nervous. He noticed Odin’s respond was unusual.

At last Odin turned around and looked at him.

“Yes.” said Odin. “At this time might be very harsh to us.”

 

* * *

 

As Odin’s prospect there was a fight aroused in the suburbs. The enemies suddenly made their appearance at cemetery. They were very slow but unceasingly walked toward the capital; Asgard warriors had abhorred their incessantness.

Now they were pushed out to golden wheat field and were fighting.

 

“Thor! We are going to be worn out like this!” yelled Sif, hewing an enemy. The enemy fell with a thud but stood up suddenly and darted at her again.

Thor heard Sif’s voice but frowned without a word. Part of the reason was he was busy to strike enemy’s head but because he couldn’t issue an order to either retreat or maintain present state. And the worst thing was he felt being partially paralyzed in muscles.

Thor lifted Mjolnir. Then a lightning flashed and struck the enemies around him. The corpses had a halt a moment however, they moved again. Besides it attracted their attention and more corpses swarmed around him.

A twinge convulsed his arms. An enemy swiped at him in the back of knee and Thor folded limply.

“Thor!” shouted Vostagg’s voice.

Thor looked up and saw the enemy stretched his arm and was about to give him a last blow. Even though Thor felt the leathered haft of Mjolnir full out his hand, he couldn’t flex his arms and heaved it.

At the moment green light flashed and the enemy was blown away.

“Why did you drag such duff lump to the battle?”

Thor heard familiar and derisive voice. He staggered to his feet and looked. Loki was coming near him.

“Loki? why-“

“Hit the lightning in the middle of field.” Loki interrupted him.

“No, it doesn’t work.” said Thor.

“Would you mind not retorting my words any once?” snapped Loki.

Thor beat one more corpse and raised Mjolnir again.

“Loki.” Thor called a signal. Loki nodded.

Lighting fell down in the middle of the field rapidly. Loki stretched his arm. A flash of green light shot out from his hand and it hit the lighting.

The lighting, sparked intensely, cut across the field and burned around its way. The corpses flinched for a moment as they did before and marched.

“See?” said Thor. “I told you it wouldn’t work.”

But soon, the corpses crumbled, tumbled down and didn’t move anymore. Thor was watching that sight with absurd expression.

“How long will you be stupidly looking at it?” said Loki, throwing a dagger at a corpse.

 

The tide turned in a trice. The warriors advanced to the attack with loud roar.

Thor looked at Loki with pleasure. Loki just smiled at him with concealed looking. But Thor did not care about such that small thing.

He opened his every sense and felt to remember every minute of this. He inhaled deeply as though he was trying to bear this moment to his each cells. Loki was coming back and Asgard achieved a triumph.

The smoke of burning wheat full of his lung turned a relief and that whispered to him.

_‘Everything comes back in place.’_

 

 

 

 

 

 -The Dead prophetess’s Will : Part 1Portent  End-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to this read my fan-fiction and has borne my horrible English. :O ‘The Dead prophetess’s Will Part 1’ is finished and ‘The Dead prophetess’s Will : Part 2 Ragnarok’ is going to upload in the fourth week in December. Thank you.


End file.
